1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed generally to building materials and more specifically to blocks with an internal transparent or translucent capsule providing improved thermal resistance, solar control qualities, projectile-resistant properties and/or sound-dampening properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Glass blocks and panels of glass blocks have been used in both residential and commercial building applications for many years. The popularity of glass block panels can be attributed to their various desirable features, including light transmittance, security, and their decorative aspects.
Prior attempts have been made to improve the insulating properties of glass block panels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,167,764 to Lytle, incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a glass block with its interior space divided into compartments (see FIG. 1 of Lytle). Increasing the number of interior compartments, however, increases the number of the penetrations of the sidewall of the block (see FIG. 2 of Lytle). This complicates block manufacturing and increases the chance of seal failure. It would be desirable to improve insulating properties of blocks without increasing the number of sidewall penetrations.
Additional advantages may be gained by using a sheet within a glass block that is protected from dust, fingerprints, scratches and smudges. The sheet (or sheets) may be treated with low emissivity coatings, or other beneficial treatments. It would therefore be desirable to protect such a sheet prior to and during the manufacturing process to guard against physical damage or contamination.
IT would appear that assembly of a block with a sheet divider as described in Lytle would require external jigs or other devices to maintain proper alignment of the block portions during assembly. It would therefore be desirable to provide simpler means for aligning the block portions. Furthermore, it would be preferable to include means for proper placement of adhesive/sealant thereby facilitating assembly of blocks with an internal capsule, and reducing the chance of a seal failure.
In many instances, conventional glass block can not meet the projectile penetration standards required in hurricane-prone areas of the country. It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved projectile-resistant block without negatively affecting the aesthetic aspects of conventional glass block.
The present invention relates to a building material, and more specifically a glass block with an internal capsule, which provides improved thermal-resistance, solar control qualities, projectile-resistant properties and/or sound-dampening properties. The present invention also provides methods of assembly, manufacture, and use of blocks with internal capsules.
A glass block with the internal capsule of the present invention may provide some or all of the following advantages: (1) improved insulation properties due to the spaces, chambers and cavities formed within the blocks; (2) reduced thermal conductance due to a thermal break between the exterior faces and the interior faces of the blocks and in the mortar joints of panels constructed with the blocks; (3) improved solar control by using performance-enhancing coatings on one or more surfaces of or within the capsule; (4) improved aesthetics by employing color and design features on one or more surfaces of or within the capsule; (5) increased resistance to projectile penetration due to the presence of the capsule within the block; (6) improved sound-dampening properties; (7) increased strength and impact resistance of the blocks due to heat-strengthening (tempering) made possible by the manufacturing method; (8) a moisture barrier and an internal drainage channel in an assembled panel to prevent moisture penetrating from the exterior to the interior of the panel; (9) positioning means to facilitate alignment of block portions during assembly around the internal capsule; (10) a sealant-receptive area (e.g., a channel, ledge, base, corner, seam, etc.) to facilitate proper placement of the adhesive/sealant during assembly of the block portions; and (11) improved panel assembly through interlocking fittings that serve to connect, align, stabilize and/or space adjacent blocks.
The block is generally square or rectangular in shape and has a structural exterior that may be made of glass or other appropriate structural material (e.g., plastic, ceramic, or masonry). The block typically is comprised of two substantially identical portions that enclose a capsule.
The capsule generally comprises an exterior shell with an interior chamber. The chamber may be subdivided into two or more cavities by a divider, or a plurality of dividers. Dividers can be formed from any material that provides the requisite properties. For example, dividers may be comprised of a film that may be treated with a low emissivity coating to reflect heat, or the divider may be-comprised of an impact resistant material such as Lexane(copyright). The chambers and cavities within the capsule and the spaces between the exterior shell and the block portions, may contain gas, gel, liquid or solid matter, under either positive or negative pressure, or at atmospheric pressure.
A block panel or wall incorporating one or more of the above types of block with internal capsules is also described, along with methods of assembling the block with internal capsules and constructing block panels.